New Discoveries
by Percy'sFosterKid
Summary: Everything was starting to settle down until an unclaimed, unrecognizable girl washes up on the beach. When Percy finds her, they find things out about her that they would've never thought possible. She doesn't even know what to think. What is this new found discovery that sends them into a crazy mess and new quest?


**Authors Note: Hi guys! This is my first Percy Jackson story. My little brother actually got me addicted to the series and I've been getting ideas ever since. I hope you like this story I wrote! Please tell me if you do or not! I have an OC in this, and I know that most people don't like OCs but please give her a chance. And you will find out her purpose later:) ENJOY! (PS I'm not the greatest with grammar but nobody's perfect right?:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs. Imagine Percy and the others are around 17 years old and Alaisia is almost 16.**

**_Alaisia POV_**** (Pronunciation: Uh-lay-juh. sia makes a sort of z/j combined sound) **

"Julia! Makayla! Come back!" I darted towards the girls who were running farther and farther into the woods.

"Come on guys! It's getting really dark and I think we should head back to the campsite." I yelled but it was too late. They had already disappeared behind two really big trees. I peeked around for them but there was no sign of them. Where could they have gone?

"Julia! Makayla!" I hollered for the girls. No answer. Not even a giggle.

"Hello?" Okay. Now I was seriously lost. I looked around and realized I must be miles from the campground. How am I going to get back?

A stick cracked from behind me and shook me from my thoughts.

"Jules? Kayla? Is that you?" I questioned my friends.

Another stick broke as I heard crunching leaves.

"Come on guys. Stop playing tricks."

Nothing.

"Guys. Seriously." I flung myself around the corner as what I saw was the most terrifying thing I have ever encountered in my life. A flock of giant birds were standing there. They had golden beaks and metallic feathers.

They looked straight at me and then began to run. I tried to get away from them but I'm not the fastest runner in the world. They advanced closer and soon feathers were flying everywhere. These birds were launching their feathers at me! I picked up my speed and dodged them as best I could. As they were wizzing by I noticed they were as sharp as a knife at the end. When I was caught of guard, one of the feathers managed to hit my leg. My leg started stinging and years gathered in my eyes. I spotted a stream up ahead and decided that it was my only way out. When I reached it, I dove right in. I saw the birds give up on finding me and they jogged away. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

**_Third Person POV_**

Percy walked to the hut his father built for him next to the water. It was a normal day at Camp Half-blood, well, as normal as it can get being demigods and all. He reached the edge of the water and notice a strange girl laying in the sand. She had brown hair, looked around 16 years old and seemed to be unconscious. How did she get in the barrier? What happened to her? Is se a demi-god? Percy's thoughts started to run together.

"I've got to get the others." He whispered to himself.

He ran up to camp and immediately spotted Annabeth and Grover talking with Thalia. They smiled at him and he jogged to their side.

"Hey Percy. I thought you were going to the beach for a bit?" Annabeth looked confused.

"I was but guys, there is a girl down there. She's asleep on the ground at the edge of the water. I think she's one of us." He told him what he had discovered.

"I'll go get Chiron, you take them to the girl." Thalia told him.

Percy led them down to the girl he had found earlier. She was laying in the same position and hadn't shown any signs of movement.

"If she is a half-blood, who do you thinks her parentage?" Annabeth questioned the two boys.

"I'd say Aphrodite because this girl is a beauty!" Grover screeched.

Chiron scampered down to where they were sitting with Thalia close behind. They all lead over her, examining her closely. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a loud scream.

"Who are you people? Where am I? What do you want from me? Why do you want me? What did you send to attack me?" She started sputtering out questions.

"Calm down. We just want to help you." Annabeth soothed the girl.

"How did you get here?" Thalia asked her.

"I was on a camping trip with my family and then my friends-" she paused, thinking of Julia and Makayla, "My friends. What did you do with them? Did you hurt them? If you did I'm going to-"

"Calm down young one. Your friends are fine I guarantee. Welcome demigod." Chiron smiled at her.

"What?" The girl no longer had fear in her eyes but confusion.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm not the best with grammar sorry! If you want me to continue, please tell me! Review, Favorite and Follow to show me you want more because if you don't, then I won't bother making more... But I really do love Percy Jackson but please don't judge my by the fact I just joined this fandom... Anyway, I love you all! XOXO Bailee**


End file.
